


The Atomic Fireball

by JingleBee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When frightful Curie finds herself on the scariest ride in the Boston Fair,she makes an unlikely friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atomic Fireball

The Boston Fall Fair. A time for fun and games with family friends. The smell of funnel cakes and chicken on a stick wafted through the chilly Autumn air,bringing a smile to Curie's face. The cold nipped at her nose,turning it red,and she gave a small sniffle.

Her friend,Hancock turned to her and asked with a gravely,yet warm voice, "So how ya likin' the fair kiddo?"

"Oh it is most marvelous Monsieur Hancock!" Even though they were friends,she still referred to him formally,out of politeness and respect. Suddenly,her other companion,ait, wrapped an arm around her,pulling her close to softly rub her knuckles into the top of her head. Curie gave a small giggle.

"So Curie,what was your favorite ride?" she asked with her thick Irish accent.

"I especially enjoyed the teacups!" Curie beamed. She warmly recalled soft motions,and the laughter of the other children who rode with her. Spin,spin spin,she thought.

"What shall we do next?" she asked.

Hancock and Cait looked around the park. They noticed that they had wandered out of the side filled with children's rides,and started to see bigger,more intimidating coasters. They looked down at Curie,smiling innocently,and back at eachother,sharing devilish smiles. They searched the skies for the tallest one they could until they laid eyes on the perfect one. The Atomic Fireball.

"How about that one?" Hancock said,pointing at it. Curie looked to where Hancock's finger went,and was immediately filled with a small sense of dread.

"Oh. Are you sure about that one Monsieur Hancock?" she asked,trying to dissuade him.

"Come on Curie,don't tell me you're scared." Cait poked.

Curie rushed to save face in front of her friends. "I'm not scared!...It's just...it's nothing."

The trio got in the line pouring out of the Fireball's entrance. With each step closer,Curie felt more and more dread. Minutes seemed like hours for her as they snaked their way down the line. They finally reached the track,and Hancock handed in their tickets. Hancock and Cait took the cars behind Curie,who had the fortune of sitting right at the front. She affixed the safety mechanism over her and waited. Her thoughts were aflame with visions of the track falling apart,her car going off tangent. So many possibilities of how this could go wrong. Why couldn't ride more of the safer rides she asked herself. Were her friends teasing her? She was shaken from her thoughts when the seat next to her vibrated and heaved. She looked at the man next to her,and he gave a warm smile. Curie gave her own uneasy smile in response.

"You seem scared." he said.

Curie blushed.

"It's okay. I'm a little nervous myself!"

"Really?" Curie asked. Somehow,by looking at the man,she couldn't believe that. At first glance,he seemed quite formidable.

"Yep. I'm only riding because my son was too short to get on. I promised I would ride for him. What about you? How'd you get talked into this?"

"My friends made me do this. I think they might be teasing me."

"Well that's no good." he said,concerned.

"It is okay! I am sure they do not mean any harm by it!" Curie smiled. "I still worry though. So much could go wrong on this ride."

"Don't worry! I heard the chance of getting hurt on a roller coaster is one in five billion! These things are safer than cars!." he reassured.

"Hmm..." Curie ran the numbers in her head. When put in a mathematical sense,she started to feel calmer. "That makes me feel a little better! Thank you!" though her face still showed worry.

"I'll tell you what," the man continued, "if you still feel scared...you can hold my hand..if that would make you feel better of course!"

"You would do this?" Curie tilted her head.

"Sure!"

Curie smiled at the man and reached from under the lap bar towards him. Her new friend took it with his own. 

Soon,all the cars were filled,and all the cars started to hum. The attendant pressed the button,and the line of cars slowly worked its way up the long part of the track that was going towards the sky.

"Here we go."

Curie's heart raced as the safety of the ground got farther away.The cars got to the top of the hill,and Curie squeezed her companion's hand a little more,closing her eyes.

Suddenly cars dropped to the other side of the hill,gravity taking care of the rest. Screams filled the air from behind her and the wind whipped past her. Her stomach did acrobatics. The two held each other tighter and tighter. Curie focused on the warmth of his hand. The roughness of his callouses.

Woosh! The cars zoomed all around! Suddenly they flipped upside down and the pair screamed as loud as they could. Curie's whole body tensed up,trying to keep her own soul from being thrown out of her body.

They sped towards the trio of loop-de-loops. They're whole world was being flipped around them and back again,dizzying them to no end. Before they could recover the found themselves spiraling around and around on the corkscrew part like water down a drain. When they finally had enough the ride slowed down,coming towards the entrance again.

The two of them breathed heavily,trying to recuperate. They looked at each other and laughed as hard as they could. Now that it was over,Curie felt relived. Shaken still,but relived none the less. The safety bars lifted around them,and people stumbled out of the cars. They stood up and noticed they were still holding hands. They looked at each other and blushed and giggled. When they wandered off the entrance,Curie spoke.

"Thank you so much! For helping me I mean!"

"No problem." the man said, "Helping people is what I do!"

"Dad!" a young boy piped up.

"Hey Shaun!" the man picked him up.

"How was the ride? Was it fun?"

The man looked at Curie and back at his son.

"Yeah! It was awesome,kid!"

Curie smiled and watched them walk off and felt an arm around her again. It was Hancock.

"Now wasn't that great,Curie?"

Curie answered,not taking her eyes off of her friend.

"Yes! It was exhilarating!"

* * *

The man watched his son as he carefully,skillfully rolled the ball up the skeeball court,until all of a sudden he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Behind him was a red headed girl,who spoke before he could.

"Her name's Curie. Sh'es a doctor,and here's her number." and walked off with nothing else.

He looked at the small card in his hand.

"Um...thanks.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes up for the smut


End file.
